Call It Off
by OptimusMFPrime
Summary: At the hospital after the Hoyt incident in 2x10. Rizzles.. The T is for language, may change to M, maybe.
1. I'm Nothing Without Her

**A/N: **_I was bored when I thought this up. Idk, maybe a few chapters, I'm thinking 2, maybe 3-5? I have 3 other stories that I haven't finished, lol, so idk. I guess you could tell me what you think. *inserts smiley face.* Let me know if you think it sucks, or not. I wrote this really quickly and I haven't read back over it, so there will probably be some grammatical errors, don't judge me, I'm sleep deprived._

_**Disclaimer. I do not on Rizzoli and Isles or these characters. I'm simply borrowing them for fun. I'm poor, I have no money. I'm just a Rizzoli and Isles fan girl.**_

"What happened!?" Angela rushes the hospital doors.

"Hoyt. He got Jane and Maura this time." His voice is shaking.

"Where are they?!"

"They're not waking up. They're in the ICU."

Angela nearly faints, but Frost catches her and sits her in a chair.

"If I would've been there.." His voice filled will anger, and sorrow.

"Frankie, if any of us would've known this would've never happened. We just have to hope that they're okay. It's out of our hands now. We just have to wait. And I hate having to sit here and not be able to do anything to help, and I know you do to. But it's all we can do."

Frankie nodded. His eyes were bloodshot, he sat down in between his mother and Frost.

2 hours later a doctor came out.

"Jane Rizzoli's family?"

"Yes!" They all answered simultaneously.

"How is she?" Angela asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet.."

Angela starts to cry harder.

"Her surgery went well though, she should wake up tomorrow, maybe two days. I won't make any promises but it's a great possibility that she will wake up this week. She's in a coma though."

Frankie balled up his fists. He'd love to have beaten the shit out of Hoyt and the guard before Korsak shot him.

"There's no need for any of you to stay here tonight. I can guarantee there will be no change tonight."

"What about Maura. Maura Isles! You haven't mentioned her." Frost notes.

"I cannot discuss Dr. Isles with you. Only family, I apologize." He turns his heel and heads back down into the hallway.

"Shit!" Frankie yells.

Angela walks from the hospital without another word. Frankie goes after her and Frost goes after him.

"Ma, you want me to take you home?"

"No! Both of my daughters are in the hospital. Dying!"

"You don't know that."

"I don't but it's so much, it's too much. You and your sister had to be cops! He's gotten Janie for the 4th time. Fourth!"

"And she always comes out. She a fighter, a winner!"

"And one day she won't be so lucky. She throws herself in the way of trouble, and she never thinks first! When your brother went to jail, it broke my heart. But not as much as this has, or every other time you two have been put into the hospital. I'd rather you two be in jail, than chasing murderers!"

"Well.."

"… No, and Maura.." She looks down and shakes her head. "I love Maura like she's my own. She's one of the best women I've ever met, and she's strong too. My children are all good people, yet the worst things happen to them. And I'm tired of hurting, I'm tired of panicking every time I get a call from BPD, or the hospital."

"You don't think we're tired of being in the hospital!?"

Frost touched his back, an attempt to calm him down, because he had just screamed at his mother in the Hospital parking lot.

"Apparently not. You three continue in this field of work."

"It's what we were born to do.." He breathed deeply. "We do what we were born to do." His voice trembling.

She nodded weakly and wiped a falling tear. "Well you were born to die then." Her voice weak. She turned around and headed to her car.

"I'm going home too Frankie, I'll be back tomorrow though."

He nodded, and watched his friend walk to his squad car before walking to his own.

He sat his head on the steering wheel and let tears fall for a while, before heading home himself.

"_I could turn it on if you like." His voice dripping with taunt._

"_No!" I see and hear myself scream. But I'm not in my body, I cannot move, I'm simply an observer._

"_I always finish what I start."_

_Everything goes black, and the lights flick back on. _

_The monster is cutting her neck, I wish I could stop him, take away the hurt._

"_No!"_

"_I win Jane."_

"_Hoyt don't you touch her!"_

_I smile a little, Jane loves me. Even though she's never said it, I know. I can see it in the way she looks at me, the way she talks to me, how protective she is over me. I know._

_Before I know it the taser hits my neck, and all I can do is watch myself being hit with voltage._

_I'm in my body now. I watch as he climbs on top of me._

"_You're gonna feel a little pinch doctor."_

_I cannot move, my body is paralyzed, and all I can do is watch. I'm screaming on the inside, but no one can hear it._

_He cuts my neck, I can't see it, but I feel it, for the most part. My eyes get heavy, and when I open my eyes again. Jane tases the large officer. And goes for Hoyt who's already off of the bed, he stabs her. She tases him, and beats his face in with the taser. She continues beating him until she knows he's dead, knife in her side and all, she's a fighter. She falls onto the floor._

_I'm burning in the inside. It feels as though someone has scraped my throat with a shard of glass, it's raw. I try to force out a scream, but it burns, nothing comes out. I'm a mute. It hurts to see Jane hurt, I feel empty inside as I watched her fall. _

_I yell, the officer is up, and he's heading toward her, but I can do nothing. I hear gun shots as the picture goes out. I feel lifeless, and without Jane, I have no reason to be alive._

Maura wakes up breathing heavily. "Oh God." She runs her hands around her body, checking to see if she's all there, and she is.

She hops from the bed. She sees light from hallway and she realizes that she's in the hospital. Jane, she has to find Jane. She pushes through the doors and runs into the hallway. She spots a doctor.

"Where's Jane?"

He tilts his head as if he doesn't understand, when she's clearly speaking perfect English.

"Where is Jane Rizzoli's room?"

"Dr. Isles, I think you should go back into your room."

"I'm fine. How long have we been here?"

"2 days."


	2. Over My Dead Body

"_Hoyt, don't you touch her!"_

_I hear myself scream. I can do nothing imaginable to get us out of this situation. I hate myself, I hate myself more than I thought I could. I should've killed him when I had the chance. But I didn't, I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to feel my pain. He was as good as helpless on the ground, and I had the gun, me. I should've put the bullet right in between his eyes, but I didn't. I regret it._

_Because now look at us. Look at her. The love of my life, though she probably will never know it. She's amazing, much more amazing than she gives herself credit for. I know she's been put down in the past, belittled, by detractors, pretentious people who think they're so much better, I know she's been neglected, and felt unwanted, unwelcomed. But I love her for who she is, my goofy genius of a best friend. She completes me, even if I don't complete her. She brings out the best in me like no one else will._

_I WILL die protecting her if I have to. She deserves to live, be happy. She can find a husband, have a couple of kids, she can have a great life. I just hope to god she finds someone better than Ian, or Garrett. They're stupid, like really fucking stupid! Maura Isles gave you a chance, she dated you, and you screwed it up. She was in love with both of them, I don't know what happened with her and Garrett, and honestly it doesn't matter. But Ian, I have to say he's a very brave man for doing what he's doing. But I would've chosen Maura over Africa in a quick second. But he and I are not the same people. I'm not the type to settle down and have kids, with anybody but her, she's it for me. But she can she can bring beautiful and genius children into this world._

_I live for Maura Isles, I wake up excited to see her face. I can't fucking wait to go to work! Part of it is because I want to catch the bad guy, sure, but it's mostly because of her. I won't ask her to spend much of her free time with me, no, I know she needs it, she's used to it and I get that, but when we're at work it's different. Hell, I spend more time in the morgue than I do at my own desk. I WILL do whatever it takes to get her out of here safe, even if it means this is where I die._

"_You're gonna feel a little pinch doctor."_

_I see the bastard dragging the scalpel across her neck. It happens in slow motion, taunting me, reminding me how this is all my fault. Maura doesn't deserve this. I may have been afraid for both of us before, but right now I'm outraged, furious, I feel like all the blood from my body is gone, and has been replaced with liquid rage. _

_I blank out._

_I have the taser in my hand now, and Hoyt has a scalpel. He stabs me as I tase him, we hit each other at the same exact time. Hoyt's been watching me, he knows I'd kill for Maura, and he knows that if I have a chance I will not hesitate to kill him for laying a finger on Maura. Hell, I'd even kill him for contemplating touching Maura. I remember how he threatened to rape her, and how he got into her head making her think she was like him, I was pissed then, I'm beyond that now. I don't think there's even a fucking word for what I'm feeling, but I'm sure Maura would have the answer to this problem. My googlemouth. The thought of him touching her, gets into my head, and the way he told her that he'd rape her replays in my head, and I can barely feel the knife in my body. I know if I don't stop him now he'd probably have his way with Maura after I'm dead. I will not allow it. Over My Dead Fucking Body!_

_I hit him with the taser. It was stupid of him to leave the scalpel in my body, he has no weapon now, and he's defenseless. He did serve in the military, he has combat training, but he's older than me, and he has cancer, I can win. Winning isn't even in my mind right now though, Maura is. I'll do anything for Maura, and she's the reason I do everything. _

_I keep this job and maybe I can buy better things, maybe I can control my anger, maybe if I fix my unruly hair once in a while will she see me the way I see her. Maybe I'll be good enough for her._

_I tase him, motionless, the thought of his hands roaming all over her body, her crying for help. This is not going to happen, it will never happen and I will make sure of it. I began to beat him face in with the taser, I close my eyes and the thought of him touching her fills my mind again. I just keep bashing, and bashing, my eyes are still closed, I don't know if he's dead or not, I'd be stupid to open my eyes to check for a pulse. Hell no, too risky, so I continue hitting. _

_His blood splatters on my face, and I feel like a beast, a monster. I stop, I'm sure he's dead, I get up to check on Maura, but I can't, I'm far too weak the lights go out and everything is black._

_He's touching her again, and I can hear her screams. I attempt to cover my ears, but I'm amorphous, just existing, just one with the air, I am simply an observer, powerless. He wasn't dead, and he has won. And he has hurt my Maura, my Maura. I will never forgive myself for this, never. _

Jane is awaken from her deep sleep with a sharp and long gasp for air, like she had just broken free from a plastic bag covering her head. She looked around quickly, and tried to get up.

"My ribs, why my ribs hurt?" She ignored the pain though. Fuck that, she has to find Maura. She rips the iv from her arm and jumped from the bed, she was woozy, but that was the least of her concern. She had no idea where she was. She saw light from the hall and busted through the doors. She closed her eyes, the light burned. She opened them after she was sure her eyes could handle the light.

"Maura!" She screams. "Maura!"

"Jane!"

Jane immediately turns her head, that voice.

"Jane!"

Maura runs down the hallway, Jane runs as fast as she can.

"Somebody get her, she is not supposed to be out of bed!" The doctor who was standing next to Maura yelled.

Maura stops as she sees two men attempting to carry Jane away, but she fights them off, she broke free. Maura smiled, and started to run again.

They reach each other, and tightly embrace each other, Jane ignored the pain on her ribs. There was no greater feeling than touching, or being touched by Mura Isles.

They let go eventually. And Maura looked down as she felt a new wetness on her hospital gown. She touches it, it's blood, but it's not hers. She looks at Jane, who's looking down at her own gown. It's Jane's blood. Her Jane was bleeding, because of her, she had to hug her that tightly.

"I'm so sorry Jane." Tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry beautiful, it's not your fault."

"She's bleeding!" The doctor called.

Maura placed her hand over Jane's wound. Jane smiled at her, a genuine smile, but it quickly faded. She feels like she's going to faint.

"I'm sorry Maur, I'm so sorry." She touched Maura's cheek and smiled, before she fell out.

Maura caught her. Jane's head was hanging on her shoulder. Her arms were strong around Jane's back, not pressing to hard because of the wounds.

Doctors soon pull Jane away from her, and she cried harder watching them take Jane away.

"Jane has nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all." She thought to herself.

_**A/N: Okay that was another quick one, and I did not read over this one either. I have 2 papers to do, and I have to study for my AP History test, it sucks I know. Reviews are always welcome.**_


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where are they taking her?"

"They're just going to give her morphine and stitch her up again. The tear is probably from her getting up roughly, running, or fighting with the doctors. It wasn't your fault."

She nodded. "Oh, but it is." She thought. "When can I see her?"

"Whenever she's done getting stitched up I'll let you know. I'm sure if she wakes up and you're not there she'll go looking for you. And we can't have that, can we." He smiled at her.

She simply nodded in response.

"Look Dr. Isles, she's not looking too good right now because she's trying to rush recovery. I assure you that she's fine. Yes, about two of her ribs are broken, and her frontal bone is fractured, but that's it. The scalpel did no damage to her internal organs. She should be fine with rest. Hopefully." He turned and headed to the elevator.

Maura paced around the hospital. She didn't want to remain in the hospital gown, she wanted to change clothes. But there was only the outfit that she came into the hospital with on, and she sure as hell wasn't going to put that back on. Too many memories, too much pain, and too much hurt in that outfit. She's never going to wear it again. Though she usually never wears the same thing twice, she's going to burn this one.

She sat in the waiting room for an hour. "I mean how long could it take, it's only stitches." She thought.

Eventually she got up and headed to Jane's room. Jane's doctor was leaving out of her room as she approached.

"Can I see her please.."

"Yes, but she's sleeping, she hasn't woken up yet."

She feels the color wash away from her face, as she hears this.

"Where?" She rasped.

"Next door over to the right."

She ran into the room, and there laid her Jane.

She pulled up a chair next to the bed, and put Jane's hand in her own.

"I hate you Jane Rizzoli." She cried harder. "I hate you so much.." She squeezed Jane's hand. "But I love you, so much. And I don't think you knew." She shook her head. "Why'd you have to try to save me? You weren't fighting that hard for your own life, but you fought like a beast for mine.. You're so selfless and I love you for it, but I hate you for it too. Your life is just as important as anyone else's', and even though you may not think so it's true."

She squeezed Jane's hand harder. "I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I love you with everything I am. And without you I am nothing. I feel dead right now, not knowing if you're going to come back to me or not. I know this feeling won't go away until you wake up. You give me a reason to live Jane. Even though you pretend you don't care about anything that's happened to you, I know you do. You hide it from everyone, but you never have to hide it from me."

She laced their fingers. "And I know you love me Jane. You don't have to say it because I know." She smiled. "I know you can't hear me but I should get this off my chest… I'm in love with you. I am deeply in love with you, you are my everything, and I have nothing without you. I dream about us getting married at Fenway park, because I know that's where you'd probably want to get married. I dream about us having kids, one with blonde hair and black streaks, and the other one with black hair and blonde streaks." She laughed sadly. "And they'd be brave, strong and athletic like you; they'd have your dimples, and your eyes warm brown eyes.. Yes, I know, not likely to happen. But it was a dream, anything can happen in a..."

She felt Jane squeeze her hand.

"Jane?"

"Mmm hmm." She tried to sit up. "Aagh.."

"Don't move."

She pushed the button that moved the bed up, so Jane could sit up.

Jane's eyes were still closed.

"Are you thirsty?" Her smile was so wide.

"Nnn uhh."

"Yes you are, you haven't had anything to drink in 2 days." She tried to get up, but Jane squoze her hand again..

"No, don't leave!"

"Jane, it's okay.. I'm just going right here, it's only a few steps." Maura didn't know why Jane had gotten so anxious when she attempted to let go of her hand.

Jane released it and she went to get the ice. "Here. Try to open your mouth."

"That's not the first time I heard that."

Maura laughed softly. "Leave it up to Jane Rizzoli to make jokes after just coming out of a coma."

Maura gave Jane 5 ice chips before she knew Jane was quenched enough. She sat back in the chair and placed her hand on the bed. Jane moved her hand around the bed trying to find her hands. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm right here."

"I..I.." She winced, and Maura noticed. "I.."

"Take your time Jane, there is no rush. Don't hurt yourself."

She opened her eyes, and looked to Maura. "I love you Maura."

"What… Jane you don.."

"..No, I do. I never said it, and I've wanted to for the longest time. It's just we could be gone any day, and I should tell you before that day comes."

A tear dropped from her eye.

"No, don't cry. You're so beautiful it's ridonkulous." She laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Don't even fuckin know." She laughed softly, making sure not to hurt herself. "Must be the drugs." She smiled widely her eyes closed again. "I need to take some of this to go."

"Jane."

"You're beautiful when you cry too, but I hate seeing you cry." She looked over to Maura, flashed a quick smile, and squoze her hand. "I'd love to talk some more.. But I'm soo sleeeepy. They know I'm awake, they boosted the meds." She squinted her eyes.

"Well go back to sleep."

"Don't leave me, please." The last word rasped.

"Never." She relaxed a little bit, and closed her eyes again.

"Will you lay on the bed with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Jane, you're hurt." She wanted to lay with Jane so badly though.

"I don't care. I have to make sure you won't leave me.."

"I promise, I won't leave you."

"Okay." She sighed. "I.." Maura released her hand.

She felt the right side of the bed dip. She moved her right arm so Maura could lay on it. Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder, as a hot tear ran down her face.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's stomach, careful not to touch the stitches.

"I'm sleepy."

"So you've said."

"But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared to sleep, Maur. It's like a series of nightmares that keep playing in my head once I go to sleep. They won't stop."

Maura didn't know what to say, she wanted to help but she didn't know how. She felt horrible. Jane was awake dealing with evil and even when she slept the evil continued. "I'm sorry Jane.. I cannot get rid of the nightmares, but I will wake you if I see that you're having one. I wish I could take them away."

Jane smiled a bit. She grabbed Maura tighter, and pulled her closer.

"I do love you." She kissed Maura's forehead.

Maura nuzzled deeper into the side of Jane's neck. She felt Jane's breathing on top of her head. Her breath quickly evened out, and she knew Jane was asleep. "I love you Jane, so much."


	4. You're Not Fine

**A/N: It's been quite a minute, I know. Sorry. Still in school and everything. But since this is Christmas break I thought I should at least try to update. I just wrote this chapter, like just now. I was a little skeptical about posting it, but then I thought "what the hell."**

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You're really pretty when you sleep."

"You watched me sleep?"

"Umm.. You watched me sleep."

"Touché."

She continued to look at Maura with smile plastered on her face.

"What?"

"You didn't leave."

"I told you I wouldn't." She smiled softly. "I do not lie."

"Correction, you cannot lie." She teased. "I didn't have any nightmares either."

"That's fantastic."

"I think it's because of you. This is the first night in months."

"Don't give me so much credit." She stood from the bed.

"It's true though." She attempted to stand up as well. She winced when she got to her feet.

"Hey, Jane, please.."

"..No Maur, I'm fine." She ripped the IV from her arm. "Where're my clothes?"

"Jane, they are not ready to release you yet."

"I've been here quite a few times before, Maur. I always leave AMA and look at me, I'm fine."

"You aren't fine though Jane."

"I'm perfectly fine." She opened her room door and headed to the front counter, Maura right behind her. "Excuse me?" The nurse looked up and smiled at her. "Can I get my release papers so I can check out?"

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Rizzoli."

She turned to look at Maura. 'Miss' she mouthed 'yuck'.

Maura giggled quietly.

"Here you are Ms. Rizzoli." She handed her the clipboard from over the desk.

Jane reached for it, but stopped, feeling pain. "Sweetie could you.." She looked at the clipboard.

"Yeah, I got it." Maura said as she accepted the clipboard from the nurse's hand.

She handed Jane the clipboard gently.

Jane picked up the pen, and attempted to write. "Maur, could you.."

She stood behind Jane and carefully took Jane's hand in her own as she helped her write with the utensil.

Jane didn't mind having Maura this close at all. But she thought she should probably give her an excuse for not being able to write with a frickin' pen. "I can't really move it, the way it requires…"

"...I understand, Jane."

They finished the paperwork. "There we go." Maura smiled as she took the clipboard back to the front desk.

"Your house or my apartment?" Jane asked.

"Mine."

They caught a cab to Maura's house, and Jan plopped down on the couch. Well not plopped, but slowly sat.

"I'm going to go shower, Jane. Unless you want to go first."

"You have two bathrooms."

"But the shower head is broken in the other, I have to get it fixed."

"I'll fix it."

"No!" She yelled a bit too quickly. "I mean, no, I'll have a repairman come."

"Not today, Maur." She smiled. "Later, when I'm better."

Maura smiled and nodded as she headed up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Janie!" Angela busted through the front door.

"Knock Ma."

She was on the couch with Jane in 2.5 seconds.

"Come here my baby." She grabbed Jane in a tight embrace for what felt like forever.

"Ma."

Angela grabbed her tighter.

"Ma! You're hurting me!"

Angela immediately jumped back, freeing Jane from her grasp. "I'm sorry baby." She smiled softly and a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry. Where's Maura?"

Jane smiled tightly. "Hey, don't cry. We're fine." She smiled. "How about me and Maur come over to the guest house when we're done getting ready."

"Okay." Angela smiled before standing up. She kissed Jane's hair before she headed out the front door ensuring to lock it from inside before she closed the door.

Jane struggled getting up. She began heading up the steps. She reached Maura's room and stopped. "Maur."

She leaned in closer to the door and she heard humming.

"Maura."

"Yeah Jane."

"Can you please help me?"

She heard the hurt in Jane's voice. Maura exited her room immediately. She was only wearing a t-shirt and some short shorts. Her hair was only still a little wet, and it was cascading down in natural curls. "What's wrong?" She moved a stray piece of hair from Jane's face. Her fingers slowly grazing Jane's hot skin. "You're sweating Jane."

"Ma got a little too excited." She struggled to pull her gown up.

"I got it." Maura slowly grabbed the hem of Jane's gown and slowly began to lift it up.

"Oh god Jane, you're bleeding again."

"Please don't take me back to the hostibal."

"Jane now is not a time for jokes." Though she still smirked a bit.

"It's not bad and you know it. Please just stitch me up."

"Jane I'm a.."

"You're a pathologist, I know." She smiled softly. "But you're a doctor, and a certified genius. I trust you more than anyone, any doctor. I know you can do this. If I needed surgery done, I'd let you do it before anyone else if that was a choice, even if it's not your practice."

"Now, I don't think that's wise." She smiled softly.

"You stitch people up all the frickin' time."

"Dead people, Jane."

"Ahh, but people nonetheless."

"Okay." She moved into her room.

Jane stood outside.

"What are you doing? Get in here."

Jane slowly entered Maura's room.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked from the bathroom.

"Positive."

"Alright." She brought her large kit from the bathroom.

"Wow Maur. Are you about to perform surgery or stitch me back up?"

Maura raised one eyebrow to Jane. "Lay on the bed, on your back."

Jane did as she was told. "I wonder how long you've wanted to say that." Jane snickered.

Maura blushed, but didn't reply, this did not go unnoticed by Jane.

"Well you have to take this off." She pointed to the gown she was suddenly uncomfortable touching now.

"I cannot do everything Maura." She teased. "Seriously I can't lift it over my head though."

"I'll just cut it off of you then."

"Getting frisky, are we doctor?"

She smiled. "You wish Rizzoli."

Jane growled. "I like it." She smiled.

She cut Jane's gown and began to stitch her up, without any anesthetics.

"Done. You're a tough one Rizzoli." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Help me up please." She did.

She hated seeing Jane struggle, such a strong person needing to be so dependent on someone like herself. She was weak. And she couldn't help but believe that this was her fault, her doing.

"I've been in the shower already. If you'd like, I could start the water for you to get in the tub."

Jane raised her eyebrow.

"Or the shower. Whichever you prefer."

Jane just shook her head and smiled devilishly. "I just got stitches and you're already trying to get me naked." She waved her eyebrows.

"Oh brother." Maura rolled her eyes before heading into the bathroom.

"Bath Maura!" Jane yelled into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know!" Maura yelled back.

Jane laughed. "That woman will be a Rizzoli before she realizes it." Jane thought.


	5. Weak and Helpless

"Jane, the water's ready!"

"You got any saran wrap!?" Jane said as she slowly lifted from the bed.

"Of course." She pulled saran wrap from the bathroom cabinet and showed it to Jane from the doorframe.

"I don't even wanna know why you keep that in there."

"Well that's good, because I didn't plan on telling you."

She slowly walked into the bathroom.

"You know you're supposed wait 24 hours after you've gotten stitches to bathe right?"

"Oh I'm fully aware. I've had stitches plenty of times. But I haven't bathed in like 3 days so.."

"Okay.. Put your arms up."

Jane tried and failed. "It hurts, Maur."

"Okay, okay. Relax your muscles. See if you can hold them up straight in front of you."

Jane held her arms out and slowly lifted.

"They're not going to stay." Jane breathed.

"Okay, I have you." She carefully lifted Jane's arms onto her shoulders. "Okay?"

Jane nodded.

She opened the saran wrap and stretched it. She placed the wrap on the opposite side of Jane's ribs with the wound.

She stretched it over the wound and stepped closer to Jane, their noses almost touching. "I just.. I need to get it around your ba.."

Jane smiled. "I know."

Maura stepped closer, her head hovering Jane's shoulder.

Jane tensed feeling Maura's breath on her exposed back.

Maura slowly wrapped the saran around her back, and took a step back to wrap it over the front again. She went over 3 times and taped it up. She suddenly had become a little uncomfortable being that close to Jane.

She stepped back. "That should suffice."

Jane slowly lowered her arms to her side.

"Do you need any more help, Jane?"

"I don't think so." She attempted to smile but it came out as a grimace.

Maura nodded, attempting not to show that she noticed her facial expression. "Okay, I'll be in my room."

She walked to the door.

"Thank you, Maur."

She nods, but doesn't turn around. She doesn't want to see the expression on Jane's face, neither does she want to see Jane wrapped in saran. "Always." She shut the door quietly behind her.

She laid on her bed, and sighed. She knew that Jane would need help eventually. Whether to take her underwear off, or help her bathe. She didn't mind taking care of Jane at all. She just hated seeing Jane hurting so much.

She knew that Jane felt weak, that Jane felt like asking for help made her weak. She knew Jane was going to do everything in her power to get her bra and boxers off by herself before she called her in. She wouldn't push her though, she'd go in when and only when she's asked.

Jane stood in the bathroom and looked around. Trying to put the dilemma she would soon have to face off as long as possible. She sighed harshly. Since she had elongated arms the boxer briefs she wore would be the easiest.

She stuck two fingers on each side of her hips and moved them down to lower the boxers. Once she stretched the elastic waistband they dropped onto the floor and she sighed in relief. She slowly stepped out of them, feeling quite exposed now, she wanted to get this over with. She kicked the underwear carefully under the sink.

"Okaaay." She slumped her right shoulder, attempting to shimmy the bra strap. ACCOMPLISHED. She attempted the left side. FAIL. The wound was on the left side and prohibited her from doing so, it was far too painful. She could try snaking her arm around her back and unclasping it from there, but either arm she attempted with would cause her to stretch the skin on her ribs and move muscle causing pain. So she stopped, and stood for a bit.

She took a deep breath, and stepped into the tub one foot at a time. She couldn't get the bra off and she wouldn't ask Maura for help, she couldn't. She wanted to keep the little dignity she had left.

It felt like an hour had passed by, and it probably had, but the water was still hot. She reached for the rag Maura had sat out for her, only to find that she had left the rag on the sink. She knew she wouldn't be able to get up easily, if at all. She would use her hand, she wouldn't call Maura. She looked left and right for the body wash, but that was on the shelf. She would have to get up if she didn't want to just sit in this water, which would eventually turn cold.

She sighed and buried her head in her hands on the side of the tub. She let tears run down her face as she began to sob quietly. The sobbing became uncontrollable, uncontrollable like a coughing fit. She gasped for air, before the sobbing continued, she was so weak. Why did everything have to happen to her? This sucks. And then this little incident on top of everything else made her want to crack. She felt weak, helpless.

Maura wondered what was taking Jane so long in the tub, well really, she knew what. But she wasn't going to push her; she sat quietly and watched the Discovery Channel. That is until she heard what she could only think to be a dry sob, or a gasp of air. Either way she jumped from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jane." No answer. "Jane, are you okay in there?" No answer.

She didn't know what could be happening in there so she just opened the door, and shut it right behind herself.

"Oh, Jane." She sighed.

Jane lifted her head from her hands on the side of the tub. "I couldn't get it off." She laughed humorlessly, tears still forming.

Maura looked around, she grabbed the body wash off the shelf and the rag from sink, she sat the rag on the side of the tub and the body wash next to the tub.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to take the body wash off of the shelf." She sighed. "Do you want me to take it off?"

"Please." Her voice cracked.

She rubbed Jane's back softly before she unclasped Jane's bra carefully and slowly, so Jane would feel like she was being preyed upon. She grabbed the strap. "Lift your arms up again." She pulled the bra off completely before hanging it on the hook on the door.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Jane took a deep breath, weighing her options. Maura asked, not her, so she didn't feel as bad, as weak.

She nodded slowly.


End file.
